My love is vengeance
by tamy-blue
Summary: Habéis escuchado la preciosa canción "Behind blue eyes" de The Who? Yo sí, y me pregunté, qué pasaría si Pete Townshend la hubiera escrito realmente tras un encuentro con Spike? Hmmm sin intención de ser un AU, pero podría catalogarse así.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing**: Un poco de todo, pero Spangel sobre todas las cosas

**Rating**: TP

**DISCLAIMER** :"_Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, la W.B, UPN y FOX, o quien sea que tenga ahora sus derechos, y sólo los uso para contar esta historia. La cual si me pertenece, y por la que no persigo ningún fin comercial._

**Notas**: Dedicado a **demonio** y a su maravilloso fic _La presa._ Gracias por darme tu permiso y dejar que me aprovechara de tu trabajo. Y también a Thilil para que vea que sé escribir fics sin agua de por medio

**Julio 1964, nº 90 de la calle Wardour; Soho, Londres. **

El local hace honor a su fama. Has tardado en dar con él, pues hace apenas unos meses cambiaron su habitual dirección. No está mal, te dices mirando a tu alrededor, al menos no parece haber perdido su espíritu original.

No sabes si se debe a su relativamente reciente apertura, pero a esas horas en The Marquee esta noche no cabe ni un alma. Bueno, no es que eso suponga un problema para ti. Sonriendo por tu propia broma, bebes un trago largo de tu cerveza y con esfuerzo te abres paso entre el tumulto, hasta ponerte en primera fila, ante el escenario.

El primero en salir a escena, entre voces y denso humo gris de cigarrillos, es un joven guitarrista. Alto, desgarbado, con una prominente nariz y el pelo largo hasta los hombros cayéndole oscuro y descuidado sobre el rostro. Estúpidamente su recuerdo te muerde como una serpiente, siseando en tu sangre irritada, pero logras entumecer el dolor bebiendo otra vez. No esta noche, te dices airado.

La banda comienza a tocar y todavía no han pasado dos minutos cuando blasfemas extasiado. Dios, son geniales. Brutales, caóticos. La música te envuelve, te transporta, traspasa tus sentidos, los colapsa. Te hace aullar y tu voz se pierde en el griterío del local; todos los allí presentes parecéis lobos salvajes respondiendo instintivamente a la llamada de la Noche.

El vocalista os hace frente con su voz exageradamente chulesca, escupiéndoos incluso algunas de las estrofas, retándoos. Al fondo el batería juega con vuestros impulsos a golpe de baqueta. Pero el mejor, el mejor de todos es sin duda alguna, el guitarrista.

Se pasea arriba y abajo por el escenario, saltando, preso de un delicioso frenesí. Los acordes creados por sus dedos flotan ante ti, sobre ti, dentro de ti como densas gotas de veneno. En una de sus vueltas se para justo ante ti, la frente perlada de sudor, los ojos desorbitados, girando su brazo derecho contra las cuerdas en un desquiciado remolino.

Pierdes la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Apenas eres consciente de lo que haces; a veces crees oírte gritar, intuyes que te mueves al unísono de los que te rodean, presos como tú de la locura que emana del escenario, como sangre de una herida.

Tu garganta brama roncamente cuando la batería salta hecha pedazos, una baqueta pasa a toda velocidad cerca de tu cabeza. Es increíble. Esos tíos son unos dioses, su música es una obra maestra, su puesta en escena; una oda al desastre, al caos, una catarsis destructiva que culmina con la guitarra del moreno estampándose con estrépito contra el suelo.

El chico deja caer lo poco que queda de su instrumento una vez la música ha cesado, y mira a su alrededor como si no supiera dónde está. Por una fracción de segundo vuestras miradas se cruzan y aunque sabes que es imposible, durante ese efímero instante, te parece ver en el fondo de sus pupilas dilatadas la sombra de tu alma perdida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sábado 16 de Agosto, 1969; Woodstock, EEUU. **

Deberías estar nervioso pero el LSD difumina los contornos de la realidad y convierte tu guitarra en un hacha que decapita de un certero golpe al monstruo del miedo escénico. Ésta es tu noche, nada puede salir mal. Las estrellas te han guiado hasta aquí, y aquí cumplirás tu destino.

Sales al escenario y una marea humana se agita, se exalta, aúlla frente a ti. Acaricias amorosamente tu guitarra, una "Special" Gibson y suspiras porque en realidad esa guitarra te gusta. Una parte de ti lamenta aquella primera vez que rompiste tu instrumento por accidente en aquél garito de mala muerte.

El silencio se hace finalmente, la gente espera expectante, hambrienta de vosotros. Te ajustas un poco mejor tu chaqueta de la Union Jack, tu inseparable y fiel compañera, y rasgas las tensas cuerdas, dejando fluir las primeras notas. Como a lo lejos, oyes al resto de tus compañeros seguirte en ese salto al vacío.

Tu alma brinca, lucha, forcejea tratando de escapar de la cárcel de tu cuerpo. La multitud oscila a tus pies como un océano brillante, y te estremeces ante su belleza. ¿Cuántos sois? ¿Cuántos estáis esa noche ahí? Miles, cientos de miles. Un incontable número de cuerpos, voces, corazones. Y es increíble porque sientes que sois uno sólo. Un único animal cantando bajo la luna; y te traspasa toda la energía, todo el amor, toda la fe, también todo el odio, todo el miedo. Como flores nocturnas cada hombre y cada mujer se abren para ti, entregándote su espíritu como la ofrenda a un dios pagano. Y tú tomas cada uno de esos sentimientos, los tatúas bajo tu piel, los almacenas junto a tu corazón.

Tu alma bulle como sangre caliente devorándolo todo a su paso, mientras tu cuerpo toma vida propia, borracho de inmensidad. Y la música ensordece tus oídos, tus dedos son pequeñas fuentes de las que mana tu propia esencia mezclada con todas esas otras que acaban de entregarte. Es…maravilloso, mucho mejor que el LSD y el alcohol. Te alimentas del público que tiembla frente a ti, a la vez que tú los alimentas a ellos. Respiráis con los mismos pulmones, os rebeláis con el mismo grito, sois un único corazón latiendo en algún punto oscuro del universo infinito.

Es demasiado. Ni siquiera eres consciente de cuánto llevas en ese escenario, batiendo tu brazo derecho como el aspa de un molino sobre las maltratadas cuerdas de tu guitarra. Pero es hora de terminar, de cruzar la última frontera, de perderte del todo. Tu alma explota dentro de ti cuando la guitarra se estrella contra el suelo del escenario y la compacta masa humana aúlla presa de tu mismo frenesí.

Exhausto recuperas levemente la cordura, recuerdas dónde estás, quién eres. Miras en torno a ti y compruebas que Moon ha hecho volar por los aires su batería, una vez más, pero no puedes decir en qué momento lo ha hecho.

Hundes la mirada en tus enfebrecidos seguidores y el corazón se te acelera de nuevo al reparar que en mitad del gentío un hombre permanece inmóvil, su mirada fija en ti. Es joven, rubio, de castigadores ojos azules en los que te caes, de los que no sabes salir. Es consciente de que le estás mirando exclusivamente a él y te sonríe, de esa excitante manera que ya has visto antes, pasándose la lengua por los labios pálidos. Y durante esos pocos segundos te atraviesa esa extraña sensación, oscura y dolorosa…como la primera vez que lo viste.

**Actualidad, biblioteca privada de W&H. Los Ángeles, EEUU. **

"Se fatiga mi vida inútilmente hambrienta". Spike acaricia mentalmente el triste verso, reconociéndose dolorosamente en él. Se recrea morbosamente en las dos últimas palabras, susurrándolas sobrecogido; _"inútilmente hambrienta",_ se lamenta el poeta. La desolación le dibuja una sonrisa crispada en los labios, que se apresura a borrar bebiéndose de un trago el vaso de whisky que sostiene con descuido en su mano libre; brindando por el pobre poeta. Durante un breve instante duda de si ese pobre poeta abandonado y hambriento no será él mismo. _"Amo lo que no tengo. Estás tú tan distante_", termina la estrofa, y es demasiado para una sola noche. Se desespera y con una violencia repentina cierra el libro y lo arroja sobre la mesa baja que está frente al sillón donde descansa. El sonido sordo del libro cayendo sobre la madera noble resuena en el silencio de la enorme sala, constatando la soledad que le acompaña.

Es tarde y duda mucho que quede alguien en el edificio, así que decide que un poco de música no molestará a nadie. Con crujido de cuero se levanta del sillón y cruza la estancia hasta llegar junto a uno de los grandes ventanales por los que se asoma la ciudad. Allí hay un magnífico equipo de música, con pinta de ser muy caro, que a pesar de su modernidad no desentona demasiado en el ambiente cálido y clásico de la biblioteca, gracias a su falsa apariencia antigua. De hecho, incluso puede reproducir antiguos discos de vinilo, lo cual es un placer. Pero no está de humor para pararse a buscar algo decente en la extensa y aburrida colección de Angel, así que se limita a encender la radio y juguetea con el sintonizador, hasta que da con una emisora soportable. Tiene que librarse de ese silencio que le oprime el pecho, de esa absurda melancolía que los versos han despertado inoportunamente, a traición, recordándole demasiado tarde porqué dejó hace tiempo de leer poesía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amanecer de noviembre de 1969, estudio de grabación. San Francisco, EEUU. **

El humo de tu cigarrillo dibuja oscilantes espirales grises jugando con las luces y sombras de la habitación, haciéndote entornar los ojos. Compruebas la hora que es en tu reloj de pulsera, y te sorprendes al ver que ya son las seis y media. Llevas toda la noche trabajando en tu última canción, tus músculos se quejan doloridos, y te arden los ojos. Pero lo has logrado. Ha sido un parto complicado, frustrante en algunos momentos, se te escapaban las palabras, no eras capaz de retener su esencia. Aún ahora dudas de si habrás conseguido otorgarle la suficiente belleza, pero sacudes tristemente la cabeza; nunca podrás crear nada tan hermoso como lo era él.

Al menos te consuela saber que nadie podrá hacerlo jamás; demasiado bello para ser de este mundo. Muchas veces desde aquella noche te has preguntado si quizás no lo fuera.

Aún resuenan en tu cabeza su voz ronca, su risa oscura y cansada, como si fuera muy vieja, el sonido de sus botas sobre el suelo de tu precario camerino. Desde esa noche, hace ya varios meses, no has dejado de darle vueltas a la conversación que mantuvisteis después de tu actuación en Woodstock. Cómo logró eludir la seguridad y llegó hasta ti sigues sin saberlo, pero si no te importó entonces, ahora aún menos.

"_Creí que esta vez no lo harías"_. Fue lo primero que te dijo, sin ni siquiera presentarse. Te miró durante unos segundos con la espalda aún apoyada en la puerta metálica recién cerrada tras él, y después te soltó eso.

Confundido respondiste con otra pregunta, pidiéndole que explicara a qué se refería, y él te sonrió un poco antes de contestar.

"_La guitarra. Creí que no la romperías esta vez"_ Aún ahora el recuerdo de sus palabras te hace estremecer. En aquél momento te quedaste sin aliento, porque durante unos pocos segundos, sobre aquél escenario, recuerdas que tú también creíste que esa vez no lo harías. Oírselo decir a ese desconocido rubio te llenó de una desazón extraña y un montón de preguntas sin respuesta. A duras penas acertaste a hacerle una, precisamente la única que en realidad no necesitaba ser contestada.

"_- Yo te conozco… ¿verdad?"_

El chico asintió divertido y la luz blanca del fluorescente desnudo que iluminaba el cuarto arrancó deslumbrantes reflejos a su cabello teñido.

"_Hace cinco años, en aquél local del Soho. Estuvisteis geniales, The Marquee casi se vino abajo"_ Recuerdas perfectamente el tono de su voz, la nota de decepción que acarició el _casi_, como si lamentara que no llegase a ocurrir.

Le preguntaste su nombre, dejándote caer despreocupado sobre un desvencijado sofá en el que se amontonaban partituras y ropa sucia. Él siguió tus movimientos en silencio hasta que decidió acompañarte. Aún tuvo tiempo de mirarte con esos ojos extremadamente claros bordeados de perfilador negro antes de responder a tu pregunta.

"_Soy Tommy"_, te dijo, descubriendo deliberadamente su mentira con una sonrisa traviesa…aunque ahora que lo piensas, a lo mejor no te mintió. No te dijo que se llamara Tommy, sino que _era_ Tommy. Una sutil diferencia, quizás estaba tratando de decirte algo, hacerte llegar un mensaje pero cifrado en código. Después de todo, sí parecía haber algo del Tommy de tus canciones en él.

"_¿Por qué creíste que no iba a romperla?"_, quisiste saber. Tal vez escuchando su explicación pudieras encontrar la tuya propia.

"_Parecías… pareces cansado. Muy cansado de todo esto"_. Te dolieron entonces sus palabras, y te duelen aún esta mañana. _Cansado de todo esto_, te dijo. Y de nuevo sentiste como si te hubieras deshecho de toda tu piel y estuviese mirando directamente tu interior. Como si fueras de cristal y pudiera ver a través de ti, leyendo en tu alma.

"_No es... eso, exactamente"_, mentiste. _"Es sólo que cuando empecé creí que sería diferente. Yo, quería, quiero mandar un mensaje. Pero a veces no estoy seguro de si el mensaje que el resto recibe es el mismo que el que yo trato de enviarles. Quiero decir… ¿los has visto? Ahí afuera, toda esa gente. Se supone que luchan contra algo, por algo, que buscan el amor pero, una parte de mí siente que sólo buscan los pedazos de mi guitarra rota". _

El silencio entre los dos fue largo, pero no incómodo. Triste tal vez, sordamente interrumpido por el griterío al otro lado de las paredes. El falsamente llamado Tommy suspiró entonces, y habló quedamente, más para sí mismo que para ti. Recuerdas tan bien el color de su voz…

"_Destrucción. Amor. Son lo mismo Pete. En el fondo, son la misma cosa."_

"_No el amor que yo busco."_, negaste obstinado.

"_El amor que buscas no existe. Ése sólo vive en los cuentos infantiles, y en las canciones de Percy Sledge. Ése amor no es real. El auténtico lo destroza todo a su paso. Te cambia por dentro y por fuera, te dinamita el alma, te enloquece. Destruye cuanto eres, te golpea hasta dejarte sin aliento. El amor es hermano del odio y el dolor. Es efímero, porque por mucho que dure al que lo pierde siempre le parece que terminó demasiado pronto. El amor es el veneno del corazón, la venganza de la sangre." _

Parecía tan desolado mientras te decía aquello que sentiste el impulso de abrazarlo y borrarle el dolor de los ojos. Pero te limitaste a mirar al vacío, sobrecogido por la inmensidad de sus palabras. Realmente te pareció tan viejo en esos momentos, y sin embargo su cuerpo era una obra perfecta de juventud y vitalidad. Enfundaba las piernas, que adivinabas largas, musculosas y firmes, en unos vaqueros desgastados; un chaleco de imitación negro apenas cubría los abdominales de su torso, enmarcando unos hombros fuertes y unos brazos igualmente desarrollados, pero sin exagerar. Al recodarlo ahora con ese cuerpo, los ojos dulces, la gravedad de su alma…vuelves a dudar, ¿no sería un arcángel caído del Cielo? Tal vez… ¿expulsado de él?

"_Al oírte uno llega a creer que sabes de lo que hablas"_, tu intento de broma consiguió arrancarle una nueva sonrisa, pero también fue como si alrededor de él se hubiese alzado un muro.

"_Bueno, sólo queda una hora para el amanecer. Tengo que buscar a mi chica, y buscar dónde pasar la resaca"_, estuviste a punto de pedirle que se quedara contigo pero sólo le tendiste la mano, que estrechó amistosamente.

Te dio la espalda y abrió la puerta, el sonido del exterior irrumpió en la habitación como un intruso. Antes de marcharse, recuerdas que se volvió para dedicarte una última mirada helada.

"_Aguanta Pete, yo sé que no es fácil. Ser siempre el malo es más duro de lo que muchos piensan, pero lo que haces es importante"_.

Ser el malo es más duro de lo que muchos piensan…esa frase se te quedó grabada en el corazón. Tommy se fue dejándote sumido en una fantasía azul de amores vengativos, y a la mañana siguiente te lanzaste sobre tu nueva guitarra, dispuesto a cambiar eso. Dispuesto a desenmascarar la soledad que se oculta tras una sonrisa afilada, dispuesto a gritarle al mundo cuánto duele interpretar siempre el papel de villano. Para que todos supieran lo que nunca se habían molestado en saber; pero sobre todo, para que él supiera que durante aquella breve conversación habías descubierto el océano de sueños rotos que rugía tras aquellos crueles ojos azules.


	4. Chapter 4

**Actualidad, pasillos desiertos de W&H. Los Ángeles, EEUU. **

Llevas por lo menos una hora delante de las elegantes puertas de la biblioteca, sin atreverte a entrar. Sabes que Spike está al otro lado, espatarrado sobre el sillón de cuero, rodeado de libros exquisitamente encuadernados. Escuchando _tu_ aparato de música, bebiéndose _tu_ whisky. Al principio, cuando al pasar por delante notaste su olor, fuíste hasta allí decidido a echarlo a patadas. Pero entonces le oíste murmurar triste algo de poesía, y su voz sonó tan abatida que te quedaste congelado con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Algo debió de molestarle entonces, porque cambió bruscamente de postura, tiró de mala manera el libro sobre la mesa y poco después se levantó para encender la radio. Demasiado silencio, aventuras. A tu Childe nunca le ha gustado la soledad ni el silencio extremo, ése que se te clava en el pecho. Porque en el completo silencio es cuando tu fantasmas se dejan oír, susurrándote palabras que no quieres escuchar, desempolvando recuerdos que preferirías mantener en el olvido.  
><em>Dios<em>, pensaste durante un instante, _que no se le ocurra tocar mis vinilos_. Pero no lo hizo, se limitó a sintonizar una cadena de grandes éxitos y a rellenarse el vaso de whisky.  
>Suspiras cansado. Ni siquiera sabes cómo soporta estar ahí, con las enormes estanterías de madera, el familiar olor mezcla de tinta y papel antiguos, regusto de polvo dormido en la garganta. Cómo es capaz de esconderse ahí dentro, con <em>ése <em>recuerdo acechando en cada rincón. Tal vez por eso Spike vuelve a agitarse en el sillón, puedes visualizarlo perfectamente; una pierna sobre uno de los brazos del sofá, la otra dolorosamente apoyada sobre la delicada mesa tallada, el codo hundido en el otro reposabrazos, sujetando levemente la cabeza inclinada, ávidos los ojos sobre el libro.  
>Quieres abrir las puertas y sacarlo de allí. Pero ahora no es porque esté en la biblioteca sin tu permiso. Ahora sólo quieres protegerlo, salvarlo de sí mismo, de su pasado, salvarlo de lo que le hiciste, hace ya tanto tiempo, en un lugar demasiado parecido a éste.<br>Y no lo entiendes. Esa obsesión por volver atrás, aferrarse a los malos recuerdos, revivir el dolor. A Spike le encanta hurgar en la herida, impidiendo que cicatrice. O tal vez simplemente es que su herida sigue abierta, sangrando desde entonces. Quizás eso es lo que brilla en el fondo de sus ojos, el misterio de su cuerpo de nácar bajo el sol. ¿Y cómo salvarlo de eso? Si ni siquiera puedes atravesar el umbral de una maldita biblioteca. Si cada vez que lo tienes delante la sangre te hierve y a duras penas controlas las ganas de estamparlo contra la pared. De estacarle el pecho. De besarlo hasta el siguiente Apocalipsis.  
>Una guitarra se cuela en la habitación, inundándola con notas profundas, oscuras, densas. Crees reconocer la canción, pero no estás seguro. Quien sí parece reconocerla es Spike, porque al otro lado de las puertas sientes cómo tu Childe se pone en pie de un salto, corre hasta la radio y sube el volumen. Permanece tenso a pocos pasos, sin volver al sofá, rehuyendo el escudo de los libros.<br>"_No one knows what it's like_  
><em> to be the bad man, to be the sad man<em>  
><em> behind blue eyes" <em>  
>La letra hace que la respiración de Spike se interrumpa, como si fuese demasiado esfuerzo, como si doliera demasiado hasta el movimiento más pequeño. Sigues sin entenderlo pero puedes oler su desesperación, el grito que lo está rompiendo por dentro, como el cristal de un espejo contra la fuerza de tu puño.<br>"_No one knows what it's like to be hated_  
><em> To be fated to telling only lies<em>"  
>Es demasiado, ya no puedes más, el dolor que emana de Spike es insoportable, y nadie se merece sufrir tanto, mucho menos él. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado giras el pomo de la puerta, y ésta se abre pesadamente.<br>Spike está de espaldas a tí, frente a la ventana, asomado a la ciudad, ajeno a todo, hundido en la oscuridad.  
><em>" But my dreams they aren't as empty<em>  
><em> As my conscience seems to be…<em>  
>La voz sigue lamentándose amargamente, seguida por los tristes acordes de la guitarra, y un bajo que a veces asume demasiado protagonismo. Mientras, salvas la distancia que te separa de Spike, y sin decir una palabra, lo abrazas por detrás, besando sus cabellos. Él se deja hacer, suspirando al contacto con tu cuerpo. Como si hubiese estado dolorido y tu piel lo aliviase. Para cuando Daltrey declara eso de que:<br>_"I have hours, only lonely_  
><em> My love is vengeance that's never free"<em>  
>Ya te has apoderado de los labios de Spike y lames las lágrimas que recorren silenciosas sus mejillas, acariciando dulcemente el cuerpo de violín que se estremece contra el tuyo, entre tus brazos. Porque eres el único que sabe lo que realmente se esconde, lo que siempre se ha escondido tras esos ojos azules: el poeta con el alma más bella que jamás existirá.<p> 


End file.
